Alone
by kmiliusandrhoops
Summary: ok, whatever the catergory is, igore it, i don't know ho wto classify this one. but this a story written by rhoops.
1. The Break up

"Mom!" Ashlynn ran inside her house, to the kitchen where her mother was, her long black hair was pulled back, revealing her saddened brown eyes.

"Ashlynn, dear, what's wrong?" her mother anxiously wondered what the problem was.

"He-he dumped me!" Ashlynn sobbed.

"Oh, honey don't worry about him. Let it go, but if you really need to get over him, I might be able to help, " her mother smiled slyly, "go put on your pajamas and I'll get you some ice cream."

"What?" Ashlynn asked confused.

"It's how you get over a guy." her mother smiled.

"It's ok, I'll just head to my room, but can I still have that carton of ice cream?" Ashlynn chuckled, finally lightening up.

"Sure, hun. Here ya go." her mother handed Ashlynn a carton of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

Ashlynn headed to her room. Now only slightly depressed that her boyfriend of 8 months had left her, she plopped down on her bed with her delicious ice cream. As she ate the ice cream, she read her new edition of What's New. Before she even finished the ice cream, she was out like a light.


	2. the fire

When Ashlynn awoke, she was sweating; the room was burning up. She ran to the door, but it was hot. To hot for her to even touch. Since the house was one story, Ashlynn ran to her window. She yanked the window up, and jumped out, but fear had consumed her. When she managed to get up off the ground, she turned to her house and saw that her home, along with many others, were in flames. Without thinking, Ashlynn jumped back in threw a few necessities out the window, but she didn't jump back out. She crawled through the house, looking for her mother, hoping she could save her. Breathing in so much smoke, however, began to take a toll on her. Unable to stop uncontrollably coughing, her lungs could not take any more abuse. Soon, she collapsed inside the burning building..


	3. The meeting

Ashlynn woke up inside of an unfamiliar building, or rather a cozy living room.

"Hello? Where am I?" Ashlynn curiously asked.

No answer, Ashlynn stood up. Her legs shaked, her body still felt weak from inhaling so much smoke in the house.

"Hello?" Ashlynn shouted this time, wondering if she was dead.

"Ah, so you have awoken." A man's voice echoed throughout the room.

Ashlynn turned around only to face a boy about theage 16with shaggy brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Elie Andrew Matthews," The boy introduced himself, "But you can just call me Elie."

"Ashlynn Marie Balfour. Or just Ashlynn." Ashlynn replied back politely.

"Nice to meet you, you'd you like something to drink? Eat? I have a few sugar cookies in the kitchen." Elie offered.

"Sure." Ashlynn nodded as she gazed around the living room.

A yellow couch, the one Ashlynn had woken up on, sat across from a fireplace. Pictures and artwork hung on the walls, adding some brightness to the room. Elie soon returned with a plate of sugar cookies and two glasses of lemonade.

"Here we go." Elie sat down on the yellow couch, "join me if you wish."

Ashlynn nodded and sat next to Elie on the couch.

"How are you felling?" You were pretty out of it when I found you." Elie asked with a bit of pity in his voice.

"Good, but may I ask, what do you mean, found me?" Ashlynn answered, but pondered on what Elie meant.

"The town, where the fire started. I was leaving, like everyone else was. But I passed this house seeing this girl jump back in, throw some things out. She never came back out. Being the caring person I am, I became worried, I jumped in, and there I saw her-you- lying on the floor unconscious." lie explained, "I even grabbed the few things you threw out, they are in the chair over there."


	4. The rescuer

"I don't know what to say, I'm speechless. Thank you." Ashlynn was flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, I couldn't let such a lovely young lady like yourself just go like that." Elie winked at her.

Ashlynn let out a slight chuckle. I don't know what to say. You saved my life."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Elie said as he picked up a sugar cookie. Now, eat something."

Ashlynn picked up a cookie and talked the day away with Elie…

"Wow! Look at the time! We've nee sitting here for a while. Perhaps we should head off to bed. I've got a pleasant little room already for you." Elie stood up and offered a hand to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn placed her hand in Elie's hand and followed him to a small, quaint room with a double bed, mirror and dresser.

"Thank you for everything." Ashlynn smile at him.

"You're welcome. Now get a good night's sleep." Elie kissed Ashlynn's hand, "Good night."

"Good night Elie." Ashlynn courtesy and turn to her bed.


	5. The Plan

The next morning Ashlynn woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Ashlynn yawned.

"AH, good morning! Good night's sleep?" Elie asked as he flipped a pancake, "Almost done here."

"Alrighty, I had a great night's sleep, thank you." Ashlynn answered.

"Good, good. Any plans for today?" Elie asked as he set a stack of pancakes, plates, and silverware on the table alongside the butter and maple syrup.

"Yes, in fact, I do. I would like to head into town. My mother, you see, she was in the house, unless she escaped." Ashlynn sadly explained.

"Yes, I understand. Let us finish here, I'll come with you and be of service for you." Elie begged.

"Sure." Ashlynn was glad to have someone's company.

After breakfast, Ashlynn helped Elie clean up and then she went to her room to pull her hair up and get ready. Shortly, both were ready to head into town.

The walk wasn't long, but it seemed to take forever to Ashlynn. As she stood on the hill above the town, her eyes glanced at the tow, abandoned and destroyed.

"Come on, let's go down there." Ashlynn motioned.

Elie nodded and followed Ashlynn. There was nothing left. Everything was in ashes, except a small building on the edge of the town. No one lived there, as far as Ashlynn knew of, but it was still standing. The town was silent, not one soul remained in town, or was alive. Ashlynn headed over towards Park Street, where her house use to stand.

"Nothing, not even bones." Ashlynn murmured quietly.

"Perhaps she escaped."

"Where to though?"

Ashlynn turned around and walked to the building, maybe someone was still alive and in town. The door creaked as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Ashlynn's voice echoed throughout the front room.

Nothing but the blowing wind was heard.

"Abandoned I guess." Ashlynn said disapprovingly.

She turned to Elie, but he was not there.

"Elie? Where are you?" Ashlynn shouted, her voice began to become shaky, fearing she had lost her friend too.

"Ashlynn? I'm here, just exploring, sorry to have scared you." Elie reassured her from within the darkness.

"Find anything?" Ashlynn asked, relieved.

"Nah, nodda. I can't believe this building is still standing." Elie awed in amazement.

"Yes, well I guess we can go." Ashlynn looked around the darkened room before stepping back into the sunshine.

"Where to now?" Elie asked.

"I don't know, I should head to Syraus to find my father. I guess this is good bye, thanks for everything."

"You're leaving me now? Syraus is like 30 miles away!"

"You want to come?"

"Of course, I want you to be safe."

Ashlynn was speechless once again.

"Come on, let's go to the house to pack a bag or two and let's head out." Elie suggested.


End file.
